Angora (Downfall Alternate Universe)
Angora was an island Southeast of Metru-Nui in the Downfall Alternate Universe. History Angora was originally created by the Great Beings to be part of the Matoran Universe. Aroung 75,000 years ago, Makuta Vesper escaped here after a devastating battle with Toa Varkon. It was here that Makuta Vesper built his fortress on, concealed from others. Additionally, he found ruins that might've proved an unknown species once lived here. This theory wasn't proved, though. To avoid unwanted visitors and explorers from discovering the island, Vesper created an illusion where instead of seeing the island, there would be a whirlpool where the island is. This successfully shielded the island from travelers. Vesper then created Rahi to populate the island, by forcing separate species to breed with each other. This proved a successful experiment when he had several Rahi such as the Nui-Jaga and the Mana-Ko create a separate species. Around 59,000 years ago, a group of Nynrah Ghosts managed to get past teh illusion and find the island. All but one Matoran died. The survivor; Sidrix, was infected by a sample of a Makuta Virus, resulting in Makuta Vesper creating the first-ever Shadow Matoran. Sidrix was then forced to stay on the island as Vesper's aid. Other inhabitants of Angora included a Skakdi of Lightning named Rylux, whom Vesper rescued 83,000 ago in return for Rylux's service; Golroth, an Upper-Class Steltian whom was mutated and recruited by Vesper; and Nerhek, who formerly served in the League of the Six Kingdoms and rescued by Vesper instead of being caught by the Order of Mata Nui. Around 17,050 years ago, after witnessing a explosion caused by a member of the Vesper Confederacy named Hynrek, Vesper decided to keep the whole team on Angora, so he could keep an eye on them all at once. To be added Landscape Angora was mostly covered in ruins, but wherever there was ruins there were charred forests due to the many volcanic erruptions on Angora. There was hardly any food or water, save only for Rahi and Liquid Protodermis by the shores. The rivers and ponds on the island were mostly empty; They only filled a miniscule amount once or twice a year. A volcano lies on the center of the island, with abandoned villages on it's sides. Smoke often rises from all over the island, polluting the air supply. Locations Vesper's hideout Vesper's base was carved inside one of the Mountains of Angora, to portect the inhabitants from Volcanic erruptions. The base included a meeting room, barracks, a weaponsmith, prison, and interrogation rooms. This hideout, has suffered to erosion in the past, making it unstable for some inhabitants. Temple of History This temple is greatly ruined by the various eruptions, but the remains of the walls have some kind of writing on them that suggest there was some kind civilization living here at one point. This greatly influences Vesper to come here often, trying to decipher the letters. Empty Hollow This is one of the most frightening locations on Angora, which no one apart Vesper is brave enough to approach. It's'' ''unknown what lurks there, though some say it's some kind of Rahi that inhabits it, wile others say it's a savage warrior. Inhabitants On the outside of the island, there is hardly any life to see, even Rahi, who are burrowing underground instead. Angora is hardly fit for any life, even trees. However, life still exists, but hardly come out during anytime of the year. Vesper Confederacy members *Makuta Vesper *Rylux *Sidrix *Golroth *Nerhek *Kidrak *Groku *Hynrek *Durpak Rahi *Mana-Ko *Manas *Nui-Kopen *Blade Burrowers *Nui-Jaga *Nui-Rama *Fikou *Kuma-Nui *Kofo-Jaga *Goko-Kahu *Kahu *Kane-Ra *Muaka *Various Hybrids Trivia *Angora was inspired by Chicken Bond's island Chrone **Additionally, the idea for using MNOG and MNGO II screenshots was inspired from Chicken Bond's idea of using MNOG and MNOG II screenshots for Chrone *When creating a base for Vesper, Matoro58 wanted to put in a bit of description in the island Vesper chose for his base. The result was a mystic island with signs of an ancient civilization on it *Angora will play a bigger role in the future stories of Matoro58 Category:Islands